Drunken Commitments
by StereotypicallyAsian
Summary: You go out for a party one night and wake up married to the Avatar the next morning. Oh, the joys of life. Kataang. Oneshot.


OMGWTFBBQ! I'm back? Well kinda. I was just "testing" whether or not I could still write after a freaking year. And uhm, yeah I think I have lost most of my writing talent. So enjoy this (I guess...)!  
**Summary: **You go out for a party one night and wake up married to the Avatar the next morning. Oh, the joys of life. Kataang. Oneshot.

* * *

"You WHAT?" he stood up, unable to control his anger.

"It's not my fault! I was-"

"Irresponsible! I let you go for one hour and you go off like a wild teenager, drinking and whatnot!" He jabbed a disapproving finger towards her direction. "I wonder what dad would say about this."

"I wonder too!" she yelled back. "YOU were the one who agreed to go with the group in the first place, YOU were the one so drunk you couldn't tell who was Suki and who was Appa, and YOU-"

"This isn't about me, Katara!"

A nerve twitched.

She inhaled deeply, sitting back down in an attempt to stop shouting at her brother before they'd both be found dead later on.

"I see."

He followed her actions and sat back down as well. "So would you like to tell me exactly what happened?" It took all his might to fight the anger welling up in him.

"I-I…"

He stared at her, making it a lot more awkward than it would have been if someone else was told to confront her on the matter. Her eyes shifted. At least this wasn't Toph…

"After a few shots of sake, you know…he…totally took advantage of me!"

"_Aangy! I looove you!" she slurred, accidentally knocking over her glass. "Oops…"_

"_I 'ove you too, 'Tara!" he returned, throwing his hands up in the air. _

_Sokka threw his head back, chugging down the rest of the contents in his wineglass. "And I lurve Momo! He's so fluffy, and cuuuute, and he dyed his pretty fur pink!" he announced, thus initiating his chase for the winged lemur. Toph sighed, taking it as her signal to not let him out of sight. _

_Out of everyone, the blind earth bender was the only one who was still sober. She was underage, of course, being slightly younger than the rest of them. Which made her technically responsible for them…_

"_I has an idea, mister Avatar," she grinned widely at him (it was actually rather creepy). He looked up at her. "Let's get married!" _

"Yes, that explains…" he pulled something out of his back pocket. "THIS!"

It was a painting of the couple, given to him by a guy with a paintbrush claiming it to be his sister with his boyfriend: Katara cheerfully holding up a half-full glass of an alcoholic beverage with the Avatar, out cold, in her free arm. Iroh was in the back, merrily strumming one of his instruments.

"Uh, I had to-"

"Enough, Katara." He stood up and she followed, knowing where he was headed next.

"Wait! I'll go talk to him." she assured her brother. He frowned, but looked away in approval.

She ran around the large city in search of the Avatar (in which she felt like the old Zuko when explaining to random by-passers what she was up to). He wasn't to be found anywhere, seeing as she checked-

"Oof!" she fell backwards onto her butt. "You wanna watch where you're- o-oh…Aang."

He held up a hand to help her up. She took it, blushing heavily and swallowed.

"Look-"

"Listen-"

She blushed again as he let her go first.

"About last night…" it sounded awkward coming out this way, she told herself. "Sokka was…er, mad."

"I know…it was wrong and irresponsible." he told her sheepishly, sure they were talking about the same thing. There was a pregnant pause when he spoke up again. "So, we're married now, huh?" he joked.

She looked away once more, unsure her face could get any darker. "It's…great, but, Sokka says-"

"Hey, I was kidding." he stopped her. He gestured to her to start walking and they headed towards the tea shop. "It's not like it's official, right?" She looked at him. "…Right?"

"Uh, you see, General Iroh is certified to uh, yeah." He tilted his head in confusion (which she found all too adorable), but understood it after a while. "So yes, Aang. It's real."

His face fell, but the color in his cheeks matched hers.

"So…that's why Sokka was upset." he whispered, to which she confirmed.

There was another awkward silence.

Aang sighed. They were both well aware Aang had a major crush on Katara since the iceberg incident almost 6 years ago. They had officially been together for about 5 years, and they'd both come and go in the attempts to restore the other nations previously disrupted by the fire nation. Sometimes they wouldn't see each other for 6 months…

So when they would come together with the rest of the Gaang, they took advantage of those times.

But certainly not to the point where they'd have a drunken (yet authentic) marriage…

"Call it off."

"H-huh?" she looked at him suddenly (and it was only then when she realized he had gotten taller than her…).

"Call it off." he repeated. "We'll go to the sages and tell them we're not really ready for a real marriage and…" he sighed. "It might taint my image as the Avatar a little, but for you…"

She took a deep breath and smiled all of a sudden. Their relationship had been at an awkward, pending status ever since they knew they were still in the middle of war. But with the fighting over, she realized (besides rebuilding her home), she really had nowhere else to go. She reached over and took his hand.

"No,"

"…No?" it was his turn to question her.

"Sokka can yell at me all he wants," she joked. "I'm sticking to it. Besides, Gran-Gran always told me to always stick to commitments."

He blushed a cute shade of pink before stopping in his tracks to confront her properly.

"You don't have to," he told her sincerely.

"I know," she raised up on her toes and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "But I want to."

And she kissed him.

'Cause it seemed like the reasonable thing to do at the moment.

That, and she wasn't aware of Sokka watching them in plain sight.

"KATARA!"

* * *

Tada! Er, I tried...REVIEWWWW! I wanna know what you think since I haven't written in so long :C

God bless,  
~FilipinaChick


End file.
